A Dark Past
by Crowned Clown X
Summary: There's a new student at Hollywood Arts, and his name is Elliot Fernandez. He seems to be exceptionally talented, but just how dark is his past. What of his future? And just what is his relationship with Beck? BoyxBoy Probably a bit OOC


**A/N: **So i've had this written for a while now. I have about half of the second chapter already written, and quite a bit of the story thought out. I just haven't found the time to work on this story. So hopefully I'll get around to it this year.

**Chapter 1**

**Beck**

I walked into school like I usually do. Nonchalantly, sweeping girls off their feet as I walked past.

"Hey Beck. Get over here." Andre called.

He was standing next to Tori at her locker. The "Make It Shine" doing as it was supposed to do, shining. Whatever it was they were talking about seemed to be confusing for them. Running a hand through my hair, I walked up to them with y usual smile.

"What's up?" I looked at both of them for answers.

"Do you know that kid over there?" Tori pointed to a guy getting stuff out of his locker. A bare one, vacant of any personalization I might add. "Neither of us recognize him."

I let out a sigh as and ran my hand through my hair again as I studied the guy up. I don't know why I comb my hair with my hand all the time, it just helps me focus, I guess. And that focus was helping a little bit right now. The kid had light brown hair with some blonde highlights. Old blue jeans and a small black jacket were what I could make out to be his clothes. In all, he seemed like a decent enough guy.

I turned back to face Andre and Tori. "He seems nice enough, but you never really know until you get to know them."

"So you don't know him either, then?" Tori seemed a little disappointed. Maybe a little to much. I cocked an eyebrow at her, but decided not to bring it up, yet.

"His locker is bare, so he's definitely new here." Andre pointed out. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves, then." I shrugged as Tori began to walk over to the unknown boy. Why not?

We walked up to the unknown person, who somehow still hadn't seen us.

"Hi!" Tori definitely seems enthusiastic about him. Does she like him? She probably just thinks he's cute or something.

The new kid jumped in surprise, dropping the binders he had in his arms. He kneeled down and quickly collected the dropped items before standing up again and smiling at us weakly.

Suddenly, it was like the heat was cranked up. He has the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. I never thought eyes could be that deep in color! It was like I was looking right into the ocean. He seemed to notice me staring, so I looked away as nonchalantly as I could. I ran my hand through my hair yet again, trying to calm myself down.

Shyly, he looked to the floor. "Sorry, you surprised me."

Tori waved her hands in the air. "No, the fault's mine. I snuck up on you. My friends and I just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Tori."

I looked back down at him. That strange warm feeling was still there, but until I figured what it is and why I had it it would probably be better if I just acted normal. So I raised my hand lazily. "Beck."

"Andre."

The new kid smiled at us again and shook Andre's offered hand. "Elliot."

Tori bounced on the toes of her feet. "So, is there anything we could help you with? Directions or something?"

"Yeah. I need to find Sikowitz's acting class, do you guys know where that is?"

"Hey, we're going there, too! So why don't you just come with us?" Tori suggested, an ear to ear grin plastered on her face. It amazes me how she never seems to run out of smiles.

"Sure, that'd be great! Thanks!"

He smiled at us again, only this time bigger and showing his teeth. I felt my heart thump strangely at the sight. What was this feeling? I remember it happening whenever I made out with Jade when we had first started going out. But she wasn't here. The only girl here was Tori, and I never felt that way about her before.

Elliot reached down and picked up an instrument case next to his feet. How did I miss that before?

"You play?"

Tori and Andre looked at me confused until I nodded down to the black case Elliot was holding.

"Yeah, the violin."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. The violin? There aren't very many male violinists in the school. I guess because they assumed it would be hard to learn. Or maybe they thought it wasn't manly enough and all that junk. Well, might as well find out now.

"Was it hard to learn how to play?"

Elliot smiled weakly as he responded. It was heart breaking in a way. I had a strong urge to make him smile like he did a few seconds ago. Wait, why did i want to make him smile?

"No, not really. I started when I was really young, so I guess it was hard learning the basics and all that then, but I've been playing for so long that I don't really remember having a hard time."

I didn't say much, still trying to figure out that smile that had flickered on his face for that split second. "Cool."

"You, know, I've been wanting to learn the violin for a while now." Andre began. "I think it would help me with my songwriting if I did. Do you think you could teach me?"

"That's a great idea! Maybe you could teach me, too?" Tori gave a big grin, trying to suck Elliot into doing it.

"You still haven't learned to play an instrument yet?" Andre inquired.

"I'm a singer! My throat is my instrument!" Tori defended herself.

Tori and Andre began bickering about that. I chuckled slightly before looking at Elliot again. He was smiling that big toothy grin again. "Here at Hollywood Arts, each student needs to know how to play at least one instrument."

My heart thumped strangely again at that smile, and I couldn't help but smile as well. But I also felt kinda angry, too. I'm not sure why, though. It was as if I didn't like it that they would be spending alone time with Elliot. I was... jealous? But that couldn't be. Elliot's a dude, same as me. I'm into girls. It was probably just a lack of sleep, yeah that was probably it. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair once again.

"Hey, Beck. Beck. Beck!"

I blinked my eyes a few times. Then looked at Tori confused. "What? Sorry, you need something?"

"Are you okay? You don't space out very often."

I smiled and nodded my head. It would probably be best if I kept these weird feelings to myself for now. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. What was it we were talking about, again?"

"We were wondering if you wanted me to teach you the violin as well. It could be a lot of fun." Again my heart thumped at the sight of Elliot's smile. Lack of sleep, it's just the lack of sleep.

"Can't. Jade's been wanting us to spend more time together. Sorry."

Elliot frowned slightly. "Oh. Well, that can't be helped. I'm sure you'll have fun."

**...**

**Elliot**

I watched Beck walk into the classroom before turning to Tori and Andre who were about to do the same. "By the way, who's Jade?"

Tori and Andre stopped abruptly, like they didn't want to talk about her. Tori spoke up first, "Jade's a... strange girl. She likes to play with scissors, hates everyone and everything, and is all around the meanest girl alive. She's also Beck's girlfriend. Don't ask us how they've staid together, no one really knows."

I nodded my head slowly. "O-okay. I'm guessing it would probably be best if I just avoided her then?"

Tori and Andre quickly nodded their heads. "The people that don't know her are the lucky ones." And with that said, Andre walked into class.

"Uh, okay." Was all I could muster as I was pulled into the classroom by Tori. Tori seems to be a very hyper person, or at least excited about something. Maybe there's a play coming up that she's in?

Tori had finally let me go when we reached the front of row of the classroom. I looked around for a seat and only saw one next to Beck, so I decided to sit there. Smiling, I sat down. Suddenly, a bald man holding a coconut ran into the room screaming. I jumped in my seat, wondering what was going on. Beck and none of the other students seemed to be worrying, and that helped a little.

The man quickly calmed down, but began to drink out of his coconut. He looked around the room, staring at all the students, but stopped on me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my class?"

Wait, he was the teacher? Then why didn't he know me? Wouldn't my teachers know they have a new student.

"I-I'm a new student. My schedule says to come here."

Sikowitz squinted his eyes at me as he nodded his head, still drinking his coconut milk. I heard some of the others start to whisper. I looked around nervously. I honestly have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing right now. I looked back up at Sikowitz, who was standing on the stage in the room, to see him still staring at me.

After a few moments, he spoke up again. He sat down on the edge of the stage and leaned in, staring at me still. "Alrighty then, introduce yourself to the class and tell us about you."

Behind me, I heard a girl groan. "Ugh, do we really have to listen to this kid? He's probably just another talentless nobody who was lucky to get in."

Sikowitz looked directly behind me, glaring at whoever said that. I turned to see a girl dressed in all black, slouching quite provocatively. "Jade! Must you insist on being a gank every single day?"

Gank? Is that even a word?

Jade just looked at him lazily before answering. "Yes."

"Well then. Can you at least be polite to our knew student for the rest of class? I don't want the room to reek with gank-ness."

Okay, now he's just making up words. I really hope all of the teacher's aren't like him. I sighed at the thought, they probably are.

"What do you want me to do? Welcome him with open arms?"

Sikowitz laughed really creepy like.

"What? Welcome him! No no, that'll happen naturally throughout the day. Isn't that right Tori?"

"Y-yeah..." Tori said weakly.

That did not sound good. I wrapped my arms around my waist, my useless attempt to stop the cold shudder that ran up my back.

"Don't worry, he's just crazy."

I looked over to see Beck smiling at me. I smiled back weakly then turned my attention back to Sikowitz. He was staring at me again, and it was really creepy. Was he like this with everyone? Sighing, I turned my chair slightly, so that I was facing most of the class. I took in a deep breath and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name's Elliot. I'm seventeen and I got in by playing the violin."

"Amazing! I once met a woman once who could play the violin. She claimed to be able to play the Devil's Trill."

I turned my chair back to face Sikowitz, waiting for him to continue. He never did.

"Well?"

Sikowitz looked over at Tori confused. "Well, what?" Okay, something was definitely wrong with this guy.

"Could she play it?"

"Oh, no. She only said that to distract me and steal my wallet."

"What's the Devil's Trill? It sounds like my kind of music." That sounded like it might have been Jade.

I turned around in my seat to face her, but she only glared at me and scowled. "It's supposed to be one of the most difficult violin pieces ever written."

"Can you play it?" I looked over to see a red haired girl looking at me expectantly. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at me. What is up with this school and staring?

I smiled and nodded before turning back in my seat to face the front of the room. I looked at Beck and smiled. "It's what I performed in my audition."

"Maybe you can play it for us sometime."

I couldn't help but smile as Beck asked that. He seems really nice, it's hard to believe he went out with that Jade girl. They're complete opposites! Maybe that's kept them together? Like that saying 'opposites attract'? It would probably be better if I thought about that later, though.

I turned my attention back to Sikowitz. He was standing in the middle of the stage now, seemingly satisfied with my weak introduction. "Alright, acting exercise!" He pointed at Beck and me. "Beck, Elliot! Up on stage!"

"Oh, um, a-alright." Why would he pick me? This is my first day! He probably just wants to, I don't know, test my acting skills or something. Yeah, that's it. See how much help I'll need, which will be pretty much all he can give.

"Whatever." Beck said as he stood up. He ran a hand through his hair. Does he do that often? He did that a few times in the hall.

I dug my hands into my pockets as I followed Beck up onto the stage. We both looked at Sikowitz after that.

"Alright, you two will be playing a couple being forced apart because one of you is going away forever."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. That's a weird topic. Or maybe it's just me, being new here and all. I looked at Beck to see what he thought. Okay, maybe it wasn't just me. Beck seemed to disapprove of the topic. The others seemed to as well. Especially Jade.

"What! Why?"

"Because, Beck. A good actor must be able to perform at their best no matter how much they dislike their role or the scene they are performing."

"But why do we-"

"Action!"

I looked back at Beck. We might as well get it over with, and he seemed to have the same idea.

"_Parker, I have to do this._"

This is going to be a terrible performance, but I might as well try my best.

"_But why? Why do you have to leave?_"

"_There isn't a life for me here. I need to go where I can be happy._"

I looked to the left. I really help this is convincing. Softly, I whispered.

"_Y-you weren't happy?_"

"_No, I wasn't. I'm sorry, Parker-_"

It felt like i wasn't doing enough, so I tried to remember the time this had happened to me. This exact situation as my character. I managed to get a few tears out. I have no idea how, but I went along with it.

"_Didn't I make you happy? Didn't I... wasn't I..._" I fell to my knees and tried my best to sound convincing. I looked down at the floor as we continued, my fists clenched at my sides. I had done this before, and the similarity was starting to get me emotional. I tried to make my voice sound hoarse as I whispered again. "_Wasn't I enough?_"

Beck kneeled down in front of me. Gently, he lifted my chin up so I was facing him. The memory was getting the best of me, tears were falling down my face for real now. It took all I had to stay in character."_I'm sorry Parker. This hurts me, too. I just thought you'd understand why I was doing this._"

"_I do understand, I really do._" It still felt like I wasn't doing enough, so I tried to focus even more on that time. I tried to really remember what I was feeling and what I had said. "_It's just... you see I..._"

I couldn't help myself any longer. My memory of that time beat my will down and forced me to do the worst possible thing. I kissed him. I had kissed Beck, just like I had wanted to do back then. But back then I hadn't had the chance.

**A/N: **So that's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I'll get around to this story, eventually


End file.
